


Alone Time

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fluff, Vampires, werewovles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: The reader, Bella Swan's sister, has fallen in with the Cullen family, and is dating Emmett. However, they're all keeping something from her, and when she's met with no answers at every turn, she gets fed up and runs off to her best friend, Seth Clearwater. Can Emmett fix things, or is he going to lose his girl to a wolf?





	1. Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr ages ago, and I intended to write the fic exactly like the request asked for, but as I got writing, I got some serious Seth feels, so it's all a mess. This will have two parts, with the option of an alternate ending, if y'all want, so you can choose if the happy ending is with Seth or Emmett. Let me know!

After your sister Bella moves in with you and your dad, things are different. Because she was new, everyone wanted to know her, and she stuck by your side, so they got to know you too. And when she started hanging with the Cullens, Alice the pretty pixie insisted that you hung out with them too. After spending time with them, you fell for Emmett. You’d always had a weak spot for the more buff guys, sure, but something about Emmett drew you in like no other. Being around him is electric, like all your nerves are alive, and the world is brighter. The way Bella talks about her relationship with Edward is how you feel about yours with Emmett, in a way. Hers is more world-shattering, but yours… It’s beautiful in its own right. 

Not that you’ll admit that to anyone. You’re more reserved about your feelings. And Emmett, he’s not one to talk about feelings much either. You both are more physical, though your physical relationship hasn’t gone passed some really intense make-out sessions. He treats you a bit like you might break, and that gentleness is something you secretly crave, though you wouldn’t mind things a little more rough. When you’d mentioned getting a little rougher, Emmett had chuckled and kissed your forehead, shaking his head. “We can’t. You’re too important to me.” He’d whispered, and that had led to another intense kiss before your dad was calling, saying your curfew was almost there.

Sitting in the living room of the Cullen house with the family right now, the soft music of Edward playing the piano filtering through the house, and you cuddled up against Emmett, everything felt perfect. Or almost. Everyone is sending looks at each other, seeming to hold a conversation in their mind while holding a completely different one aloud. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and it’s still getting on your nerves. No matter how much you’d asked any of them, they all denied it, their responses varying from mildly uncomfortable to nonchalant dismissal.  

Feeling fed up again, you push yourself out of Emmett’s hold and grab your jacket, walking outside into the brisk fall air. You’re tense, annoyed and bristling, and when you hear the door open and shut behind you, you whirl, ready to yell.

Emmett’s in arm’s reach, looking concerned and cautious, but you don’t reach out, turning your back to him. You don’t want to fight with him, he’s- he’s the love of your life. But you can’t handle not knowing what the hell is going on in the Cullen family anymore. Even your sister keeps their secrets, but they won’t let you in on it, and it’s making you feel more alone than ever.

“Babe?” Emmett’s tone confirms his caution and confusion, but he moves beside you and wraps his arm around your waist, and you can’t help but lean into him. “Are you okay?” He asks gently, and you shrug, sighing softly.

“I’m fine, Emmett. I understand you have your secrets that you’re not ready to share. It just hurts sometimes, especially considering Bella knows. She won’t tell me what’s going on with you guys, and you won’t tell me, and that’s probably what hurts more. The man I love, that I’d lay my life down for, doesn’t trust me.” You pause to take a breath, and Emmett starts to speak, but you hold a hand up as soon as his mouth is open, signalling him to stay quiet. “No. I’m going to go. I’ll talk to you later.” You push yourself, again, from Emmett’s embrace, this time setting down the stairs and to your car, starting it and driving away, leaving Emmett standing in your rearview mirror.

When you get home, you barely notice the note your dad left, saying he’d be gone for the weekend, fishing with Billy Black, and you pull your cell out, calling the one person you knew would help hide you, Seth Clearwater. You’re throwing your things into a duffle with one hand, holding the phone to your ear with the other. “Hey Seth! Uh, question. I hate to impose, but could I crash at your place for a while? I- I need some space to clear my head, away from my sister and the Cullens.” You pause your speech to hear his response, and let out a sigh of relief when he’s game. “Thank you so much! Y-you don’t have to- okay, okay fine. I’ll see you when you get here.” You chuckle as your eager friend hangs up, and you set your phone down to finish packing. It’d be at least the weekend, but you pack for an entire week, not sure how long you’ll want away from everything. 

Seth’s at your door, knocking once then coming in, before you realize it. He pulls you into a hug and swings you around, causing you to giggle as he sets you down. He grabs your duffle and walks out before you can protest, so you follow after him, shaking your head and laughing. “You’re trouble Seth Clearwater. Thank you for picking me up and letting me crash with you though. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” You thank him as you get into his car, and he smiles over at you. 

“Anything for my favorite girl, you know that.” He sends you a wink and starts the car, heading down the road toward the reservation. On your way, you spill the beans, complaining to Seth about everything that’s been happening. By the time you two get to Seth’s house, you’ve told him everything, and he’s been quiet, letting you cry in peace. He shuts the car off and grabs your bag, then opens your door for you, kneeling by your side. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, you know that, right? They- I’m sure they have a good reason for keeping whatever it is from you. And if they don’t, you know where I’m at. You can stay here, they never come here, so you’ll be safe from the big, scary Cullens.” You manage a small grin, and unbuckle your belt, taking Seth’s hand when he offers it to you as you get out. 

You two walk into the house hand-in-hand, and he sets you up in his bed, promising to take the couch like he used to. He pops in your favorite DVD and you change into some pajamas, then curl up beside him on the couch as you both watch. By the time the movie is over, you’re asleep, and Seth carries you to his bed, though you don’t find that out until the morning when you wake up in his bed, comfortable and surrounded by his scent. 

Stretching out, you let out a soft groan, and Seth’s at the door almost instantaneously, plate of food in hand. “Hey there. Breakfast?” He offers the plate to you, and you take it, grinning at him when he sits down on the bed. 

“Thanks. And thanks for putting me to bed, I can’t believe I fell asleep.” Seth chuckles and rolls his eyes, shrugging bashfully. 

“Again, anything for my favorite girl. And you know you always fall asleep in the middle of a movie, especially when it was as late as it was last night.” He teases, and you stick your tongue out before going back to eating your food. You two talk and relax, and when you’re done eating, he goes to do the dishes while you shower and get ready for the day.

Seth takes you to hang with the rest of the tribe, and of course they’re all friendly enough, but Leah, Seth’s sister, is borderline hostile, and the rest are on edge around you, like you make them uncomfortable. You don’t understand why, you’ve been friends with most of them since childhood, having grown up first with Jacob Black, and then the rest as you got older, but you brush it off, figuring it has something to do with you being gone for so long. 

As the day passes, everyone relaxes around you, and by the time the bonfire of the night is going strong, everything is back to how it used to be. Quil and Embry are joking around, Jake has your feet in his lap and your head is pillowed by Seth’s thighs. Leah is still glaring daggers at you, but she’s easy to ignore as Seth throws a blanket over you and you settle in for a night of stories and old Quileute legends. 

The tribe elders regale you all with legends of werewolves and vampires- “the cold ones”- and you feel young again, memories of when you’d sit there roasting marshmallows and listening bringing a fond smile to your face. Seth’s stroking your back, and that mixed with the heat of the fire and the gentle voices of the elders lulls you into a comfortable, sleepy state. You barely notice as the party packs up and Seth carries you back home. All  you feel is the comfort of his arms and the heat from his body, gently swaying with each step as he walks home. He lays you in his bed again, then falls asleep on the couch, like the previous night. 

It goes on like this for a week, almost two, and then things change. Bella shows up at the house. Apparently she had stopped at Jacob Black’s first, and gotten the information from him, because he has a weakness for her that you’ll never understand and she’ll never reciprocate, since she’s so enamored with Edward. When Seth opens the door to stop her knocking, she brushes by him and into the living room, stopping when she sees you. “Bella?” You’re shocked to see her, though you know you really shouldn’t be too surprised.

“Hey (Y/N). Listen, Emmett, he’s- he’s a mess. He needs you back. Please, let him explain. Or let me explain. Or both.” She begs you to understand, and you look to Seth, who’s leaning in the doorway. He shrugs at you, telling you it’s your choice, and you shake your head.

“No. I- I still need some space. I can’t. I don’t want to hear your explanation, and he’s not here to apologize himself, so he obviously isn’t that much of a mess.” At your words, Bella looks distressed, and Seth scoffs quietly. You choose to ignore his small outburst, levelling Bella with your best blank expression. “I’ll forgive him when the time is right. Until then, I can’t. I’m sorry.” You turn away, eyes focusing on your phone instead of her, and a few moments later you hear some mumblings, and then the door opens and shuts again. You scroll through your apps mindlessly and Seth comes out, sitting beside you. 

“Are- are you okay, (Y/N)?” He asks softly, and you shrug, at a loss for words.

“I thought he’d come apologize himself, not send Bella to do it. It’s- it hurts a bit, is all.” You explain, sending him a sad smile, and he gives one in return, reaching out and taking your hand.

“I’m sorry. I know- I know he means a lot to you. I wish things were different. You should know though, the Cullens don’t really come near the res. Keep in mind I’m always on your side, but you- it might make you happy to hear his side of things, get some closure or resolve it all.” He says softly, and you bristle, pulling your hand away and shaking your head.

“I don’t care what excuse he has. I’m so- I’m so tired of the lies and the secrets. It’s simpler here, with you and the tribe. Everyone is so open, open and free. I- I don’t want to lose that.” You whisper, wringing your hands together. Seth reaches out and takes your hands again, rubbing them between his own.

“I understand. I’m sorry. I just- I want you to be happy is all. I’m here to support whatever you decide to do.” He says gently, and you relax a little, offering him a small smile.

“Let’s get this day on the road. I need to get out.” You declare, and Seth gets a mischievous glint to his eye that means something fun is about to happen.

“Wanna take Jake’s motorcycle?”

~~~~

The two of you end up at the diner in town, chowing down on burgers and laughing about something stupid Paul had done earlier in the week. You don’t realize the diner’s gone quiet, or why, until you look up and see Emmett standing at your table, looking much worse for wear, almost haggard, and your mouth drops open. “Emmett?”

“(Y/N), can I talk to you, please? L-let me explain?” He pleads, and you’re torn. Do you listen to Emmett, give him a chance to explain and reignite your wild romance, or tell him no and stay with Seth, who you know is a safe, happy choice? 


	2. Emmett's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Emmett!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So proud of this! Enjoy! Feedback would be super appreciated! :)

You’re not sure what to do, torn between your friend and your heart. Taking a deep breath, you look at Seth for guidance, but he just shrugs, though he looks a bit tense. You sigh, and ultimately your heart wins out. You send Seth an apologetic look, then look up at Emmett and nod, sliding out of the booth and walking outside.

Emmett follows you, then leads you to his car. You hesitate, eyeing him warily, and he puts his hands up in a surrender pose. “I’m not going to do anything (Y/N). It’s just. It’d be easier to show you than just tell you. You’ll believe me easier if I can show you.” He says quietly, his eyes begging you to give him a chance. You pause just a moment longer before sighing and getting into his car, pretending to ignore the grin that lights up his face and speeds up your heart. 

The car ride is tense, awkwardly quiet. He flips through the radio stations, but there’s nothing he can settle on, so eventually he settles for shutting it off instead, leaving the car in silence. You tap out a beat on your thighs, nervous, and your concern grows when Emmett pulls into a wooded area, though the clearing is beautiful. “What is this? Where are we?” You ask warily, and Emmett sighs, shutting the car off and getting out, then walking to your side and opening the door.

“It’s a clearing, away from people. It’s easier for me to show you out here, less dangerous because it’s unlikely someone will stumble upon us” He explains as he takes your hand and helps you from the vehicle. He leads you further into the clearing, then stopping you once you’re in the middle. “Do you trust me?” He asks softly, his voice almost a whisper, and you don’t hesitate before nodding. 

“Of course I trust you Emmett. What is it?” You’re feeling anxious, nervous, and he takes a few steps back, fidgeting a little. 

“I, uh. Okay. I know you’re really upset with me not telling you this big secret my family has. And I promise, we’re keeping it a secret for a good reason. It’s- I want to keep you safe. You knowing our secret is dangerous. Bella’s already in trouble because she knows, and that’s bad enough-” He stops short, like he’s said too much, but you don’t say anything- you can’t. Your mind has barely processed what he’s saying. 

“Bella’s in trouble? Why? What’s this big, dangerous secret? I can take care of myself, just tell me what the hell is going on Emmett!” You demand, trying to quell your rising panic.

Emmett grins at you, something like relief on his face, briefly, but then nervousness steals over his features. “You’re going to think I’m crazy, but just bear with me, okay? I have proof.” He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and whispers something you don’t quite catch. 

“What?” 

“I- I’m a vampire.” The words are out there, but you’re not sure you’ve heard him right. He looks serious as all hell though, so you try to take him seriously.

“Okay. So, uh, you’re a vampire. Okay. And um, why am I just now finding out about this?” You’re trying to keep the panic down again, keep it out of your voice, but your tone is high and thin, telling the truth. 

Emmett looks almost bashful, scuffing his foot on the ground. “There’s an ancient vampire council and one of the big rules is that we can’t reveal our existence to humans. Bella learned about us and it was fine but then that weird trip to Italy she took, after she went through that depressive phase? Yeah, that’s when the council found out she knew, and so she’s got a target on her back- she’s got some weird vamp blocker skills that really interest the head asshole. Anyways, we all wanted to keep you safe, so after that scene, we decided that it was best if you were kept in the dark about it. I’m really sorry.” Emmett sounds and looks so sincere that you almost lose your breath. How can any of this be true? But it makes weird sense, at the same time. 

Shaking your head, you smile gently at him and reach out, taking his hand- ice cold- in your own. “It’s- I understand Emmett. You’re- I get why you guys did it, kept it from me. I’m sorry that I’m putting your family in danger even more.” You say softly, and Emmett grins at you, shaking his head as well.

“Babe, you’re only making us stronger. You’re my mate, by having you in my life, I’m stronger, and I have something to fight for with my life.” He pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. “Thank you for being so amazing.” He whispers into your hair, and you pull away with a rakish grin.

“So that’s why you refuse to get rough in the bedroom with me? You’re afraid that your vamp strength is going to break my fragile human bones?”


	3. Seth's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Seth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth makes me weak. This ending was iffy, but I love it and I'm proud of it. Feedback would be appreciated! :) Thanks for reading.

You stare up at Emmett, shocked, then glance at Seth. He’s sitting there, eyes on his food, shoulders tense, and when he meets your gaze, he gives you a shrug, telling  you it’s your choice, and in that moment, you know what you’re going to say.

“No. I- I can’t, Emmett. You- I- I’ve given you so many chances you explain, and you’ve passed them over time and time again. I can’t handle that. I’m sorry.” You grab your bag and stand up, brushing by Emmett and walking out of the diner, your emotions feeling suddenly like too much to handle in the small building. 

Someone follows you out, you hear the door open and shut behind you, and footsteps following you as you walk down the road, and you pray to whoever that it’s Seth following you. You stop and turn around, a small smile gracing your face when you see Seth. “I’m sorry I just walked out but I just- I couldn’t stay.” You apologize, grimacing, but he shrugs.

“It’s fine (Y/N). I paid when I left and it’s all good. I understand. That was kind of heavy. Are you okay?” He asks, reaching out to you, and you nod once, then move into his arms and bury your face in his neck, sobbing softly. 

“I- I’m okay, I just,” a sob wracks through your body and he squeezes you tight, rubbing his hand along your back. You take a few moments to cry a little more, then pull in a deep breath and try to pull yourself together. “I’m okay. I’m a little hurt, but after this past week, with you, I… I know what a relationship should be like. What Emmett and I had, it was good, and he was good to me, but there was something missing.” You say quietly, blushing, and Seth smiles gently at you, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“I’m, uh, I’m glad you figured out what you deserve. Because you deserve everything.” Seth whispers, and you blush even more as he strokes his thumb across your cheek, wiping away a stray tear. You lean into his touch, and it’s so tempting to lean into him and kiss him, but you can’t, not wanting to push him. Instead, you pull away, smiling bravely at him. 

“So how about we grab Jake’s motorcycle and return it before he notices?” You suggest, and Seth chuckles, nodding.

“Yeah, I really don’t want Jake to kill me.”

~~~~

Sitting back on the couch at Seth’s, you two are splitting a bag of popcorn as you watch some show on T.V. “So, are you going to go home soon, or..?” Seth trails off, and you frown, biting your lip. 

“I, uh, I hadn’t thought of it. But yeah, I can go home, if that’s what you want.” You say softly, trying to ignore the sadness that wells up, staring down at the floor.

“No! I mean, no, you don’t have to go home, I don’t want you to leave. I just figured that you’d want to leave soon. I- I didn’t mean to make it seem like I want you gone.” Seth sounds panicked, and when you look up at him, he looks panicked too, which makes you smile a little.

“I probably should go home and get some of my stuff then, let Dad know I’m still okay and everything.” You concede with a grin, and Seth nods, like it makes perfect sense.

“Alright, time to go visit Papa Swan. Sounds like a plan.”  He gets up, grabs his keys, and walks outside, grinning at you when you walk out behind him, and when you playfully smack the back of his head, he laughs, hurrying ahead and opening your door for you. You roll your eyes at his chivalry but smile, sliding into your seat.

The ride to your house and picking up your stuff is pretty uneventful. You dad likes Seth enough that it’s not a big deal, and he trusts you to behave like a ‘respectable young lady’, so you two get out of the house without fanfare, and he takes you to La Push, where some of the other guys have congregated. You slip your hand into his on a whim, surprising you both, and he smiles and gives your hand a squeeze before dragging you to the group, both of you blushing when the group bursts into applause upon seeing your hands, shouts of “Finally!” and “It’s about time, Clearwater!” coming from some of the guys. 

You flip them off, playfully glaring, and Seth shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Don’t listen to them. You can kick any of their asses.” He whispers conspiratorially, and you grin at him. 

“I definitely can, if I want. But they’re right, it’s about time. I, uh, well. This past week, you’ve shown me what a loving, trusting relationship is like. And I want to say thank you. I know we aren’t actually a couple or anything, but it’s been great with you. And uh, I’m sorry if this is too weird for you.” You mumble the last bit, looking down at the ground,  scuffing your foot against the sand, and he chuckles. You don’t want to see his face, see the mocking there, but he puts his fingers under your chin and lifts it up so you meet his eyes.

“It’s not too weird, (Y/N). I’ve been waiting for you for a while now. I want to give you everything, make you as happy as I can. I.. I love you. There’s uh, there’s one thing you should know, though.” He looks nervous, but you barely register that over him saying he loves you. However, when he doesn’t go on, a serious look in his eye, you take a deep breath and nod, signaling him to continue. “Okay so you know the tribe legends, about the werewolves and stuff? Well, it’s true. We’re descended from wolves, and we can shift, and we- we imprint. For life. It’s not something we can help, and I- I don’t want to overwhelm you, but I’ve imprinted on you. And I- It’s not some weird sex thing or anything. I just want what’ll make you happy and-” Seth’s rambling, nervous, and you cut him off by pressing your lips to his, the world seeming to click into place as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him. 

Neither of you realize that the pack has surrounded you until Jacob clears his throat, pulling you both from your little bubble of peace. You blush and take a small step away from Seth, but he keeps an arm firmly around your waist, not letting you too far from him. The rest of the pack is grinning, giving their congratulations, and you can’t help but grin back at  all of them, happiness bubbling up inside,  finally feeling like everything in your life makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about the alternate ending!! Any feedback is greatly appreciated, I haven't written an extensive twilight fic, and I haven't written any twilight whatsoever in forever, so. Y'know. It's been an experience, but I'm really happy with it.


End file.
